Lesson Plans
by Odyssion
Summary: With his newfound ‘evil’ persona, Raenef decides that Eclipse has crossed a line and should be taught a lesson in etiquette. What better way to do it than to teasingly and torturously punish him? [Eclipse x Raenef citrus]


**Lesson Plans**

_Disclaimer:_ I'm just borrowing Rae and Eclipse for my entertainment. Demon Diary does not, in any way, belong to me. If it did, I would be rich and Eclipse and Raenef would've gotten it on a long time ago.

_Summary:_ With his newfound 'evil' persona, Raenef decides that Eclipse has crossed a line and should be taught a lesson in etiquette. What better way to do it than to teasingly and torturously punish him?

_Author's Notes:_ Whew. My first Demon Diary fic ever, and also my first ever smut (lemon). I think this turned out all right, according to the voices in my head. I actually followed my original ideas this time. This occurs during Volume 4, where Raenef goes evil because of Granvirias and the previous Raenef has not change him back yet. Or we can ignore the books and say that this happened whenever. I got tired of cute little innocent Raenef (not that there's anything wrong with that) shyly trying to seduce Eclipse, so I decided to write my own "evil Raenef dominates Eclipse" sort of thing. Blushes Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and if you did, please review!

**

* * *

**

Raenef sat stiffly in his large bedchambers, a dark silhouette against the faint moonlit sky. The moonlight streaming in through the undraped windows cast long shadows across the bare marble floor, silent ghosts of the night. He hadn't bothered to light any candles. In this luminance, everything seemed eerie and larger than life. On his desk were strewn the books of demon etiquette that Eclipse had previously been trying to teach him. They were no longer needed.

'_How different things look now that I am in this state,'_ he mused, an impious smirk dancing on the corners of his lips. '_Many interesting things shall happen at the meeting tomorrow…'_

A movement through the window at the corner of his eye caught his attention and snapped his focus to the miscreant. His smirk turned into a scowl when he realized whom it was. Erutis and Chris were making their way across the courtyard, arguing the whole way.

'_Worthless mortals,'_ he thought vehemently. '_They must be disposed of.'_

His gaze wandered up to the night sky, a dusky grey-black dotted with stray phantom clouds. A quarter moon stared back at him from behind its curtain of haze, seeming to subtly defy him. And this suddenly made him think of someone.

'_Eclipse.'_

**-**

"See, I knew we shouldn't have followed you! You've gotten us lost, again!"

"Oh, like you can do any better!"

"If we'd taken the hallway to the LEFT, like I **specifically** said, we would be there by now. Instead we end up walking all the way across the courtyard and around this whole stupid castle to get there!"

Erutis huffed indignantly, slapping Chris upside the head. "Moronic monk…" she muttered quietly under her breath.

Chris, however, overhead her comment. "What did you say!" he fumed. "I am CHRIS THE SUPERGENIUS, how dare you—"

"More like Chris the super DORK!" she piped, sticking her tongue out at him. Chris's face turned bright red with anger. He looked as if about to retort when Eclipse's voice cut through the commotion.

"If you two wouldn't mind," he stated calmly, arms folded over his chest. "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with Master Raenef."

Both Chris and Erutis looked startled at his sudden appearance.

"How'd you get here?" Chris asked stupidly, and Erutis rolled her eyes as if to say 'See, I told ya.'

"The last place Master Raenef was before his transformation took place was the library," Eclipse continued, pretending he hadn't heard anything at all.

"Right. To the library it is."

**-**

His shoes clunked softly against the floor while he paced, absently admiring the full extent of his quarters while his mind was occupied with other things.

'_Eclipse has let the weeds overgrow indeed,'_ he thought to himself, a hint of anger tinting his thoughts. '_And such insolence, to treat me as his equal.'_

He stopped short at his desk, where one of his etiquette books was laying open. A wicked smile spread across his face and a glint of wildness made its way into his eyes.

'_Perhaps it is time I put Eclipse back in his place.'_

He read the open book once again before closing it with a distinct _CLAP._

**The Book of Rules and Regulations of the Order of Demons: Volume 1**

_Section One, Chapter One._

_Clause One:_

_All demons under the servitude of a Demon Lord must obey all of his or her commands explicitly, regardless of what repercussions they may pertain._

'Eclipse,' he summoned, using his newfound ability of telepathy. 'Your services are required.'

And then he waited.

**-**

Eclipse paused in the act of opening the large double doors leading into the library. Was that Master Raenef's voice he had just heard? But Raenef had yet to learn how to—

He stopped himself short. This new true Demon Lord persona of Raenef would no doubt how to use his full abilities. He hesitated, hand hovering above the doorknob, unsure of what to do.

"Hey Eclipse, you gonna open that thing or let us stand here all day?" Erutis asked impatiently. Then, noting Eclipse's lack of reaction, she regarded him seriously. "Is something the matter?"

He snapped out of it enough to give her a coherent answer. "No," he replied distractedly. Deciding not to anger this new and frightening Raenef, he knew he had to answer the summons quickly.

"You two can search in here," he said to Chris and Erutis. There's… something that I need to take care of."

And before they had a chance to protest, Eclipse pictured Raenef's room in his mind and muttered, "Go."

**-**

Demon Lord Raenef V was waiting for his servant when said demon arrived in a flurry of long, dark hair and swirling robes.

"You sent for me, Master Raenef?" he asked, bowing slightly in salutation. The demon lord had his back turned, his gaze fixed somewhere outside through his large arched window. In his hand he loosely held a leather-bound volume, the title printed in flowing gold script on the spine. Eclipse caught just enough of it to make out the title.

'_The Book of Rules and Regulations of the Order of Demons?'_ he thought, perplexed. '_Why would this Raenef want to catch up on his studies…?'_

Raenef's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Next time, Eclipse, I expect you to answer my summons with the utmost urgency." His voice was like cold steel cutting through ice. "Do you understand?" He turned to face his servant, placing the book in his hands on the corner of his desk.

"Yes, Master Raenef," Eclipse bowed, eyeing the book unsurely. "Forgive me."

Raenef merely nodded stiffly. "Do you know," he began, brushing lightly past the older demon, "that it has come to my attention that you have been sorely neglecting your duties?"

"My lord?" Eclipse asked, genuinely surprised. "If you find me unsatisfactory—"

"I have no intention of getting rid of you, Eclipse," he said, a half-smirk playing on his lips. "Ever." He walked coyly in a circle around his tutor before seeming to get distracted by the impressiveness of the room once more. "However, I require you to be more efficient and to perform all your tasks. You will not question my authority again."

"As you wish, Master Raenef."

'What is wrong with you, Lord Raenef? You are not being yourself at all…' 

"Still trying to figure out what's wrong with me?" Raenef laughed emotionlessly, cold and ruthless. "I feel perfectly fine, Eclipse. Never better, in fact. Do I frighten you this way? Are you not proud of me?" He made a face of feigned innocence, and Eclipse was rendered speechless, half-embarrassed that his master had picked up his thoughts. Raenef let out a mirthless laugh. He circled around Eclipse once again, like a vulture circles its dead prey. Eclipse felt more than a little uneasy being regarded by such an unnaturally ill-meant stare from the green eyes he had always loved.

Raenef stopped behind Eclipse and put his hands lightly on his shoulders. Leaning up slightly to whisper in the dark-haired demon's ear, he said, "For questioning my authority, I think you should be put in your place."

It was all Eclipse could do not to shudder at the touch, one he had oft dreamed and yet not dared to act. Raenef remained completely the same in appearance, except for those unnatural eyes. How would his Raenef react in such a situation, he wondered?

"Your mind is wandering, Eclipse," the present Raenef cut through his thoughts, voice harsh and demanding. With his oh-so-light grip on the taller demon's shoulders, he spun Eclipse around without so much as using any effort. "Pay attention. Today, I'm teaching the lesson."

The fourth-ranking demon's eyes widened perceptibly as Raenef pushed up against him and the bulge in his pants told Eclipse the extent of his desire. Of its own accord, he could feel his own member starting to stir at the stimulation. He knew he was completely gone when Raenef's hand slipped between their tightly pressed bodies and grabbed his cock, bringing it to full hardness. At the same time, Raenef had leaned up and pressed his lips to his tutor's hungrily, insistent tongue claiming entrance to which Eclipse had to yield. The young demon lord' tongue explored every crevice that the taller demon's mouth had to offer, sucking and milking Eclipse's tongue to elicit a small moan from the usually stoic demon. Raenef decided he liked the sound.

"Nice to see you're still listening," he said as they pulled apart, and he was very pleased to see that Eclipse was definitely breathing harder. The longhaired demon also had a sort of dazed look in his eyes, which only served to please the young demon lord even more. Raenef redirected Eclipse's eyes back to him before issuing his next command.

"On your knees, Eclipse."

**-**

"Eclipse has been gone for a while. I wonder what he's up to…" Erutis mused, scanning the masses of books in front of her.

"He probably went off to sleep while he left us here to do all the work!" Chris fumed angrily, throwing piles of books in a trail behind him.

"Stop making a mess, moron!" Erutis chided him, smacking him on the head with a particularly large volume. The future High Cleric fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Oops…"

**-**

With Raenef's crotch right in front of his face, Eclipse watched as his liege brought his swollen erection out of his pants and began to stroke himself. He could hear heavy breathing – whether his or Raenef's, he knew not – and watched until his lord was fully erect and seeds of moisture began to seep from the tip. Raenef, apparently a self-masochist, stopped himself short and smeared the tips of his fingers with the precum. He held his fingers just in front of Eclipse's lips, and the taller demon lapped at his master's fingers obediently.

"Such beautiful hair," Raenef said huskily, his free hand undoing the hair tie in Eclipse's long dark strands and his other hand vacated itself from Eclipse's lips. His fingers intertwined themselves and roughly pushed the dark-haired demon's head down, hissing in pleasure as the heat of Eclipse's mouth enveloped him.

Eclipse had to fight his initial gag reflex, but he adjusted and was able to take more of Raenef in the second time, moving in and out in a steady rhythm. Raenef spared no thought for his servant and thrust his hips in as far as he could, trying to get as far down Eclipse's throat as was demonly possible and squirming at the wonderful friction it provided. His hands gripped tightly onto Eclipse's hair, trying to contain the pleasure he was receiving. His satisfaction was increased by Eclipse's talented mouth; he would run his tongue tantalizingly up the demon lord's length, and teasingly flick his tongue out at the tip, earning him a sharp intake of breath. He would alternate nipping lightly with his teeth and soothingly sucking all the pain away to replace it with even more pleasure. Experimentally, Eclipse delved even deeper and took Raenef's balls into his mouth as well. Not expecting such a jolt, Raenef bucked his hips hard, letting out a groan, and quickly pulled out of Eclipse's mouth before he lost it completely. He pulled Eclipse into a searing kiss once again, tasting himself faintly on the other demon's lips.

"Get up," he ordered in guttural voice, his eyes turning almost midnight black in his lust. His tutor did as told, his tongue swiping out to lick some remaining seed off his swollen lips. The demon lord's hands were on him almost before he could react, sliding in under his robe and guiding the cloth off his shoulders. He stood bare-chested now, the moonlight illuminating his dark skin, while his lord proceeded to untie the sash around his waist holding the rest of his robe in place and the piece of clothing fell silently to the floor.

And Raenef could only admire Eclipse standing there, in all his naked glory.

Never had he imagined that Eclipse would be even more beautiful than in his mind, nor had he ever realized how much that robe was concealing. He decided that he would burn the offending thing as soon as he was finished his 'lesson'. He raked his eyes up and down the lithe body, taking in every detail and imprinting it in his memory. He tore his eyes away from Eclipse's straining cock long enough to get undressed himself, before pouncing on his servant and pushing him down onto his bed, pinning him underneath.

He proceeded to trail light, feathery, yet burning kisses down Eclipse's body, starting at that delectable mouth. He worked his way down, from his lips to his chin to his neck, nipping lightly at the unblemished skin and marking him as his own. Eclipse had only been able to make incoherent sounds, thought having seemed to escape him. Raenef's hands had not stayed idle, either. His fingers had found their way to Eclipse's nipples, and they had teased and tweaked them until the twin nubs were hard and peaked. When his lips found their way down there, his tongue traced circles around the ripe nubs, teasing until Eclipse let out a groan that seemed to be asking for mercy, and Raenef relented.

"Tell me, Eclipse," he said between mouthfuls of lapping the other demon's nipples, "what is the first clause of chapter one of the Book of Rules and Regulations of the Order of Demons, Volume 1?"

Raenef enjoyed watching Eclipse struggling to think while his brain was in a haze and his mind was obviously elsewhere. The conflict upon his face was evident, but his breathing only came more rapidly as Raenef vigorously continued his assault. "I still have more to teach you, then," the blond demon smirked, sensually pressing in on Eclipse and sliding down his body. The rubbing of their neglected erections on one another caused both to moan, and Eclipse bucked beneath him, trying to get more contact.

"Uh-uh-uh," Raenef chided, leaning in to whisper in Eclipse's ear. "Not yet, my humble servant. Not yet." He darted his tongue out into the other demon's ear, which caused him to squirm. He continued to trail his tongue in a maddeningly slow pace down Eclipe's body, until he reached his member, long-neglected and dripping with precum. He could hear the older demon's ragged breathing in his anticipation, and smirked.

"What would you like me to do, Eclipse?" he asked, emerald eyes rising to meet hooded garnet ones.

"Anything, please…"

"Tut, such disrespect. That was the point of this whole lesson…" Raenef said, rolling his eyes in mock irritation.

"M-Mast—ah!" he was made to swallow his words and Raenef was now absently running his fingertips lightly up and down his length, once again smearing seed all over his fingers.

"Is this what the great Eclipse has been reduced to? A begging victim on my bed?"

Eclipse had no time to answer as Raenef's mouth took hold of him, the wet heat a welcome distraction from his master's mocking questions and teasing. He couldn't help the sounds that escaped him, animalistic and full of pleasure. He arched his body and threw his head back into the pillow, eyes fluttering shut, as he felt a single finger inserted into him and probe around, gently massaging and creating more room. He had broken his liege's sucking rhythm with his reaction, but Raenef soon recovered and Eclipse relaxed around the intrusion until a second digit was inserted, and a third.

Raenef's mouth had left his shaft, and the subconscious of Eclipse's mind that was still functioning was secretly guilty that he liked how Raenef had looked with his cock in his mouth, sucking the life out of him. He liked how he looked now, lips bruised and red, with his hair in disarray. While he pondered these guilty thoughts, Raenef had retracted his fingers without Eclipse's noticing and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Oh, Eclipse?" the dark-haired demon came out of his thoughts to see Raenef ready to enter him. "Don't let your attention leave me again. Otherwise we may have to repeat this lesson."

Eclipse's only reaction was to spread his legs further apart. Raenef smirked.

He thrust in fast and hard.

"Ahhh… uhhh… aghhh…" He could only pant out sounds.

Eclipse's hands twisted in the bed sheets, grasping on for dear life. He threw his head back once more, arched his back, bucked his hips, anything that would ease the pain. Raenef was merciless and pounded him insistently, changing his angle until he found Eclipse's sweet spot.

"Master Raenef! Mas—ahhh—please—M—"

His eyes fluttered open and shut, his forehead was sweat-slicked, and his hair clung to his face. Raenef had a death grip on his legs and continued hammering away, letting out grunts and groans. Finally, when it felt as if his head would explode, he felt Raenef release his hot seed inside him. At the same time, he felt the build-up of tension inside his own body, and he came on both their stomachs with a shudder.

Raenef landed heavily on top of him, exhausted after their extensive workout. However, he had enough strength to clean them both up with his tongue, licking off both his and Eclipse's seed. When he was done, he sat upright, straddling Eclipse's hips and said,

"All demons under the servitude of a Demon Lord must obey all of his or her commands explicitly, regardless of what repercussions they may pertain."

Eclipse could only nod slightly, too tired to do much else.

"Your lessons are over for today." He leaned down to kiss Eclipse one last time before dismissing him neutrally. "Go," he said, and sent Eclipse back to his own room. Let him figure out in the morning that his clothes were still in his master's chambers.

'_That was a fun lesson,'_ Demon Lord Raenef V thought to himself. '_Maybe I should have them more often.'_

**END**

* * *

_AN:_ Damn screwy formatting on this site...

The link to **Teacher's Pet**, the sequel to _Lesson Plans_, can be found in my profile. Or, alternatively, click on "Homepage" and find it from my MediaMiner account.


End file.
